The Project
by hazelmom
Summary: A tag to the DiNozzo Sr. Episode this spring. The one where McGee gave the modeling pose.


A/N: Folks on NFA reminded me of a little story I never posted on . It was a tag to the DiNozzo Senior episode this spring. You know- the one where McGee posed as Senior's son and McGee lets slip to Senior that Tony sees him as a con man. The final chapter of A Story of Heroes is coming in the morning. Sheila

 **The Project**

"McGoo?"

McGee brushed past him into the apartment with the outline of a bottle in a paper bag.

"What are you doing there, Timmy?"

McGee reached into the cupboard and pulled out a couple of brandy sifters. "Are these the right ones for bourbon?"

"No," Tony chuckled as he reached past him for the highball glasses. "What's up?"

Tim leaned against the counter while Tony poured two fingers in each glass. "I really put my foot in it with your dad- calling him a conman. That was so dumb. I just keep seeing his face."

"You were just repeating what you heard me say. If I say it, I gotta own it."

McGee looked down at his bourbon. "Were things better when he left?"

"They always are. We hurt each other and then we learn. Happens every time."

"He's okay?"

"He's okay," Tony said as he sipped at his glass.

McGee only stared at his.

Tony smiled. "You're not even going to try it, are you?"

He frowned at the glass. "Tastes like lighter fluid."

"And you would know what that tastes like?" He chuckled. "You are such a light weight. There's a white in the fridge."

Tony handed him a long stemmed glass and McGee pulled out the Chardonnay.

"You had a nice time with my dad, huh?"

McGee poured. "I like him. He's confident, easy. Nothing stiff about him."

"He's not the admiral."

McGee's mouth twitched.

"It's only been a few months since you lost him, Tim."

"I'm okay." McGee wandered into the living room.

"Dads. Can't live with 'em, and you miss 'em like hell when they're not around," Tony said following him.

"You know that sometimes I give you a project when you're feeling down."

"I see." Tony said as he dropped onto his leather couch. "So, you're thinking I might benefit from a project right now."

"Something to help you snap out of it."

"Well, you know my visit ended pretty good with Dad."

McGee stood at the window. "I know. But it was still rough. I just think you might need something."

Tony watched him closely as he sipped his bourbon. "Ideas?"

He shrugged.

A smile curled up. "Dad said you did a modeling pose. He said it was most amazing and ridiculous thing he'd ever seen."

McGee rubbed at his mouth. "You want to see it?"

"Please!"

McGee gathered himself and gave the pose, eyebrows raised, eyes glaring.

Tony roared with laughter, slapping his leg. "Do it again. I got to get it on my phone."

McGee shook his head, laughing. "No way. You can't be trusted."

Tony leaned back on the couch. "Okay. So, we need a project."

"We could call Gibbs."

"No! Mr. Handyman takes that stuff literally. He would have us up on some old lady's roof tiling in the hot sun."

"True."

"Still, it has to be real," he said eyeing his friend. "'Cause I need something to pull me out of my funk."

McGee nodded, still looking out the window.

"You once told me that the U.S.S. Duluth was your dad's first ship."

"A battle cruiser. Built back in the 60's. When it was in dock, I used to run all around the deck. Drove the crew nuts. They were sure that I was going to fall overboard, and they were going to have to explain it to my dad."

"It was de-commissioned last week."

He gulped the rest of his wine. "Should've happened years ago."

"Bet you I could get us on board."

McGee shook his head. "Too many old memories."

"I'd love to see it."

McGee stared down at the empty wine glass.

"You could tell me a little about what he was like…you know… as a commander and stuff."

He looked up. "You'd really want to know?"

"Yup."

"Not much of a project to help you though."

"Well, we could use it as a way to help me appreciate Dad a bit more, couldn't we?"

"You really think we could get on it?"

Tony grinned. "I got it all figured out, Tim. Act confident. Flash a badge. Tell a few fibs. Boom. We're on board."

McGee smiled. "Let's do it!"

"Just what I needed, my friend," Tony said patting him on the back and grabbing his coat.

…

The End


End file.
